Where?
by eyprilklaris
Summary: Everything seemed to be alright for Aomine's and Kise's relationship until an unfortunate incident happened. How can you make up for the wrong things that you have done if he is already gone? (One-shot, AoKise)


Aomine was not the type to engage in romantic commitments, let alone with annoying ones. But a certain blond somehow made him do the impossible. For almost a year, Aomine Daiki is in a relationship with Kise Ryota and we could say that it was...a wild ride, for the bluenette at least.

"Aominecchi! Let's go to a date later!" an overly-loud voice was heard at the gate's premises. Heck, when would Kise ever shut up!?

"Shut up, Kise!" the bluenette scolded him. Currently, eyes of the students in Teiko had gathered towards them. Aomine sighed heavily. He really couldn't believe how come he had dated this noisy blond. One day, he just woke up to realize that he is even in a relationship.

The blond just hugged him tight and pouted, "you're so mean, Aominecchi. But oh well..." he kissed him suddenly in the lips, "..I still love you!" the smaller teen just winked and ran away.

Ah, yes... He just loves this crazy blond that we are talking about.

"Still the childish one, right?" a pink-haired girl had approached Aomine from behind. She is the long-time friend of the bluenette, Momoi Satsuki. She had been the greatest fan of the two and she is really glad that the two ended up together. "Dai-chan, you're a pretentious one over Ki-chan. Why don't you just tell him that you love him, too? Maybe that wouldn't hurt you, right?" she advised as they started to walk home together.

"Don't meddle, Satsuki. I do things on my own pace."

"Your own dally pace." she goes in front of him, puts her hands in her waist while leaning forward. "Ki-chan might get tired of you, you know?"

"That idiot won't. I believe in him. Besides, I don't want to say mushy things in front of him. It's just..."

"Disgusting?"

"Of course not! I just...ah! Just shut it Satsuki." Aomine started to walk ahead of the pinkette. Even though he engaged in a same sex relationship with Kise, he would never find it disgusting. A quintessence of that is he never even scolded Kuroko for asking help to confess to Akashi before. It's just..he doesn't want an overly saccharine relationship with anyone.

A phone ring had interrupted him from his reverie. He picked his phone from his pocket to see a flashing name of Kise at the screen.

"Hey."

"Aominecchi? Hey.. Let's go to a date..."

He sworn he sensed a childish pout on the other line. He sighed.

"Okay. When and where?"

"Eh? You serious, Aominecchi?"

And now, a sparkling Kise has popped into his mind.

"Yeah yeah. Just get over with it."

"YEEEEEES!" the blond literally screamed that Aomine needed to put his ear away from the receiver. Heck, how come can Kise be so rambunctious? "uhhm. Why don't stay at my place tonight?"

"Is that even a date?" Aomine retorted.

"Of course it is! Anyway, you would go, right? Right? Right?" the blond pleaded.

"Yes yes. I would. Do I need to bring something?"

"Hmm. Just bringing yourself would be fine." Kise said softly that made Aomine's heart skip a beat.

"O..Okay.. Got it.-"

"And I love you Aominecchi.." and the call had ended. Aomine was just staring at his phone after their conversation.

"You're blushing Dai-chan.." Momoi giggled which made Aomine even redder.

"S-Shut it Satsuki!" the bluenette walked faster as he would normally do, which even made the pinkette giggle a bit more as she follows Aomine back to their home.

* * *

"Kise? I'm coming in." Aomine mutters as he walked into the humble apartment.

"A..Aominecchi!" the blond nervously greeted as he faces the bluenette. "Good evening!"

Aomine raises an eyebrow, "the heck is wrong Kise?"

"N-Nothing really!" Kise awkwardly laughed as he tried to hide something in his pockets. He couldn't just let Aomine see it yet. Not now.

"You're acting weird Kise." the bluenette settled his way towards the table wherein fancy foods were set. Evident shock was present in his navy blue eyes, "You.."

Kise scratched his nape sheepishly, "Err.. I made it for tonight. I just hoped that our date would be special." he smiles a shy one.

He sighed as he smiles and pulls Kise into a hug, "You needn't to do it, you know?" he kissed the blond's forehead, "thank you. I appreciated it."

Kise was utterly blushing at the moment. He couldn't believe the actions of his beloved Aominecchi. He wrapped his arms around the taller bluenette as he savors the moment, his face at the crook of the bluenette's neck, "You're embarrassing me, Aominecchi." he whispered as a matter of fact. He just hears a quiet snicker from his lover so he raised his head, "What's with tha-"

Aomine puts his lips over Kise's which made the blond's honeydew eyes shot wide. He couldn't believe it! Aomine is the one initiating! He could feel his heart beats so fast. The feeling's crazy! Extreme rapture was overtaking the blond's mind.

He was still completely stunned until Aomine frowned at him.

"Are you going to stay like that the whole time?"

Kise's face became beet red, "I..I'm sorry! Aominecchi.. It's just.. I'm really happy right now."

The bluenette held his cheeks and looked into his eyes, "you are not the only one, you know?" he started to lean in again to feel Kise's lips. This time, the blond had closed his eyes to feel the rapt attention that the bluenette was giving him. It was fascinating, almost like a fairytale. The extreme ecstasy took over Kise's emotions. It was overflowing. It was a very good feeling to be kissed like this.

A few more moments, Kise had felt Aomine's tongue making its way inside his mouth, in which he gladly granted permission to do so. The bluenette's slick tongue explored Kise's wet cavern, tasting a familiar taste of a famous mouthwash which made him laugh inwardly. It was heavenly, like a candy, but heck, this is really much better than the sweetest candy.

"A..Aomi..ne..cchi." the blond panted heavily to catch his breath. His lips are quite swollen from their make-out. "Let's go to the bedroom?"

The bluenette couldn't agree more. He held his hand out for Kise to reach, which the blond happily took.

* * *

Soon after they reached the bedroom, Aomine gives Kise a much hungrier kiss as he locks the door behind the blond. Kise gladly obliged and returned the favor. A battle of dominance had occurred between them, wherein Aomine won easily. Kise could completely feel himself being aroused at their make-out sessions. He was drowning, drowning to the feelings that currently overtake him.

"Kise.. Shall we?"

The blond knew that it would come to this and he was glad that Aomine was the one who initiated it. He starts to go to his bed where Aomine helped him to lie down as he kisses the blond once more. As their kiss grows more passionate, the bluenette's hand finds its track towards Kise's chest where he started the nipple play. Kise would only whimper with the sudden attack, his nipples being twisted and tweaked by Aomine. It was too much of a pleasure of him.

Aomine begins to take off every piece of clothing that covered Kise, starting from the blond's shirt. He was welcomed by two erect nubs that seem to plead for his attention in which he gladly gave as he leaned in to lap his tongue at one of the nipples. The blond writhed into the pleasure that he felt as gave more room for Aomine to lick. The latter puts more ministrations onto the blond's chest. He laps, encircles, traces and discovers more of Kise by his slick tongue. Biting into it a bit, Aomine had heard the sweetest voice that he could ever hear. He did the same to the other as well as his other hand starts to unbutton Kise's pants and rub the blond's growing naked erection.

"A..Ahhn.. A..Aomine..cchi." the blond moaned between his pants as felt the bluenette's fingers intrude his entrance. The latter continues his ministrations as he yearns for the blond's body and voice. He wants everything, everything of his beloved Kise Ryota.

Aomine slides another finger and scissors Kise's inside. The blond hitched his breath as he felt his entrance getting stretched and stretched. The bluenette started an in and out motion with his fingers which produced a strange wet sound. Kise arched his back up more, trying to get comfortable with the weird sensation that he is feeling.

"Is it all right now?" Aomine asked worriedly.

The blond nodded weakly and smiled, "Let's do it."

Aomine leaned to Kise once again as he kissed him. Slowly, the bluenette puts his erection inside Kise in which the blond had whimpered in pain. Aomine broke away as he looks worriedly at Kise. "Are you okay, Kise?"

"Y..Yeah.. It's just.. a bit painful.."

"I'll try to be gentle." He said as he tries to put it deeper. A few more moments and everything were in. Aomine started to move slowly to ensure Kise's comfort. Soon enough, the blond had adjusted to the bluenette's size.

"F..Faster..Aominecchi.."

The bluenette nodded as he started to pick up the pace in which the blond had happily met with his thrusts as well. A tad more, they have both moved in their newly created rhythm. It's the sensuality that only the both of them had known. After a few more moments, Kise had started to jerk himself as he felt his very own climax wherein Aomine took his hand and replaced it by his own. The blond muttered thanks.

"Let's go, Kise." The bluenette signaled as they both approached ecstasy.

"... _I'm..sorry_."

* * *

The afternoon sun slowly seeps through the translucent curtains of Kise's apartment. It has been a tiring night for the both of them. Aomine grunted as a ray of light managed to reach his closed eyes. He starts to stir into his sleep until he felt something was missing.

"Kise?" he called out but nobody answers. He roams his sight across the room and the apartment when he got up as well. He opened up his phone, only to read a message that makes him enraged.

 **Message: Kise Ryota**  
 **Sub: Sorry  
** _Aominecchi, I'm sorry in advanced. I needed to leave for my flight in the States this afternoon. My flight is at 1:00 in the afternoon. I love you, Aominecchi. I promise to come back real soon. I just needed to arrange some things there. I will be back! That's a promise. Also, thank you for last night._

Aomine immediately throws his phone at the wall. The poor phone had broken into smithereens. He sobbed quietly at the corner. The memories of last night had lingered into his memories and he loathed that. He loathed it so much.

"You are really an idiot, Kise.."

That day, no one had ever saw Aomine again. Well, aside from a certain pinkette that had seen the blond's departure and the bluenette's despair.

* * *

Almost a year after, Kise immediately went back to Japan as fast as he could.

"M-Momoicchi!" he panted as he runs towards the pinkette. As he reaches her, he puts his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "H-How's..Aomine..cchi?"

"K..Ki-chan." She smiled bitterly at him. "How was the trip back?"

"Momoicchi, I don't have time for that! Where's Aominecchi!?"

"He..He's not here." She answered honestly.

"What..do you mean?" ..it can't be.. His Aominecchi is..

Momoi bites her lip then answers, "He's _de-_ "

"NO!" Kise cuts her off, "you.. You're joking, right? There's no way that Aominecchi would be.."

"Ki-cha-"

"NO! Momoicchi.." Kise starts to sob quietly, "Aominecchi.. Aominecchi.."

"You've called, Kise?" a familiar low voice had called his name.

No way.  
He's not dreaming, right?

He slowly puts his head up to see him. The same tanned male that he had loved so much. Those navy blue eyes that looked at him with love that now bears remorse towards the blond male.

"A..Aominecch-!" he was about to hug the taller teen when...

"D..Dai-chan! Ki..Ki-chan, are you all right?"

Kise puts a hand over his left cheek with golden brown eyes wide in utter shock. Those hands...those hands which used to hold him lovingly had hurt him. Yes, the blond received a solid slap from the bluenette.

He can't breathe. This is too much for him to take in.

"Does it hurt?" Aomine asked him belligerently. "WHAT!? IT HURTS RIGHT!?" he pulls Kise by his collar and snarled at him, "You bastard, I will never forgive you for leaving me. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Aomine punched him straight at his left cheek, wherein Kise accepted silently. It hurts physically, but it hurts a lot more emotionally.

Aomine almost punched Kise once again when Momoi stopped him, "AOMINE-KUN, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"STAY AWAY SATSUKI! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"I DO! I CARE ABOUT YOU AND KISE-KUN! STOP THIS NONSENSE ALREADY!"

Aomine almost resembles a lion that's ready to kill its prey. If it isn't for Satsuki, he would have beaten the shit out of Kise. He started to walk away from the two, leaving six, acrimonious words that were shot straight to the recovering blond.

"..I wish that you'll just die."

* * *

Kise went back to his own apartment with an empty mind.

Nothing at all.  
He didn't know what to do anymore.

Good thing that Momoi helped him to go back to his apartment. If it wasn't for her, he would have collapsed to a place where no one ever cared.

"Ki-chan, don't cry please."

"Momoicchi, am I that horrible?" he asked with a shaky voice and blank eyes.

The pinkette pulled Kise into a friendly hug, "you are not, Ki-chan. You just went to comply with your parents' requests, right? For you to stay at the States, that is. You are not horrible."

And everything fell into pieces.

Kise had cried onto Momoi's shoulders like a child who has lost his favorite toy in the world, or who has been lost inside a mall. It was frustrating. It was so sad. It was painful. It's infuriating. The pinkette gave him a pat, not even saying a word and just enveloping themselves in a comfortable silence.

On the other side of the door, it was crushing a certain bluenette's heart to hear those wails from the person whom he had loved the most. And just thinking that he had caused all of that, he just wanted to kill himself.

* * *

"I should go now."

"Eh? You're coming back to States?"

The blond nodded, "I will just continue my studies there. That way, I could be with my parents and I could be away here as well." He smiled bitterly. "Thank you so much, Momoicchi."

"But.. Aomine-ku-"

"He wouldn't care less, right?" the blond chuckled, "For him, I'm a horrible person and if I stayed here, I think it wouldn't be the best for all of us." He started to walk away with his luggage as he bid farewell to the pinkette. "Give my regards to Kurokocchi and the rest."

Momoi just stared at the slowly disappearing figure of Kise in front of her. She couldn't help but feel so gloomy about the abject things that had happen to the two and do nothing.

Kise started to drive his own car towards the airport. He still can't muster all the feelings that he had now. Exasperating, fazing and forlorn feelings swallows his heart and he couldn't take everything in. He never minded the physical pain that he felt, for it is never congruent to the imbroglio that he is in now.

Soon enough, Kise has realized something important that he shouldn't have forgotten. He chuckled bitterly as things started to finally sink into him.

"..I still love you, Aominecchi."

* * *

A phone ring had woken up Aomine in his deep slumber. Somehow, he had manged to get a new phone since the rest of his teammates ordered him to do so. Momoi's name flashes on the screen.

"Yo."

Aomine grimaced at the sound that he had heard at the receiver. Is Satsuki...crying?

"Oi.. Satsuki, are you cryi-"

"Ki-chan is.. Ki-chan.." another sob has been heard on the other line and the bluenette is now confused as hell. Soon enough, he hears the monotone voice of his shadow on the other line, conveying a message that brings an imminent predicament.

"Kise-kun is dead."

* * *

Regret. Contemplation. Repentance.  
How can they make up for a dead person?

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! AS IF I COULD ACCEPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" immediately after the tanned teen arrived at the hospital, he had enraged like a bull. "OI..KISE! WAKE UP! QUIT SLEEPING!"

Momoi slapped him hard as she fell onto his chest. She started to wail like a child as she explains things to Aomine.

"Ki-chan had gone to the States last year since his parents had asked him to. He never wanted to leave immediately but he can't just turn his parents down. When you welcomed him back with that demeanor, he was sad, you know? He was crying so much. He had been miserable because of you. And now.. And now.." the pinkette's wail grows louder as he clings into the bluenette's shirt tightly.

"Let me explain what the police said." Kuroko said with a gloomy tone, "Apparently, Kise-kun had forgotten to have a maintenance check on his car a few days ago, which resulted into a car accident when he was going to the airport back to the States..." the smaller teen started to rummage through his pocket and fish out something then give it to Aomine, "He was keeping it in his pocket and I think that is solely for you."

It was a silver ring. It was just plain in appearance but Aomine couldn't care more. It was the thing that Kise kept at that night. The tears that he had been holding back started to race down from his eyes. He had developed a rancor towards his own.

"Where is..Kise?"


End file.
